legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Fire Rebellion Chronicles
'''LOTM: Fire Rebellion Chronicles '''is a Side Story for the Fire Rebellion Storyline. The side story was released this summer. Theme Plot The story takes place during the events of The Search for Rarity Act III. In 2013, Takato Matsuki, Carl "CJ" Johnson, Tree Hugger, Juniper Lee, Agent Michigan, and others travel throughout the state of San Andreas for various missions for the Order of the Just. Episodes Los Santos #Welcome to Los Santos #Hello, Mr. Bulgarin #Mich and Luna #Agent California (FR Episode) #Now Get To Work #The Hold Up #All That Glitters #And You'll Take Me To San Fierro? San Fierro #This is San Fierro #Get The Damn Truck #It's C.R.A.S.H. #I Am Painis Cupcake #Sold Out Las Venturas #Las Venturas Intro #Wet Work #The Strip #Return to Los Santos #Riot #Downfall of C.R.A.S.H. #One Last Shot: Part 1 #One Last Shot: Part 2 Liberty City #I Heart Liberty City: Part 1 #I Heart Liberty City: Part 2 #It'll Be a Cinch #Mr. Faustin #Be Cool #Hey Look. Tacos. #Played #The Time Has Come Characters Heroes *Takato Matsuki - Voiced by Brian Beacock *Guilmon - Voiced by Steve Blum *Carl "CJ" Johnson - Voiced by Young Maylay *Tree Hugger - Voiced by Nicole Oliver *Juniper Lee - Voiced by Lara Jill Miller *Agent Michigan - Roleplayed by Coolautiz *Phil Bell - Voiced by Frank Bonsangue *Lester Crest - Voiced by Jay Klaitz *Luis Fernando Lopez - Voiced by Mario D'Leon *Gay Tony - Voiced by D.B. Cooper *Principal Celestia - Voiced by Nicole Oliver *Vice Principal Luna - Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain *Derrick McReary - Voiced by George Feaster *Dave Norton - Voiced by Julian Gamble *Mitsuo Yamaki - Voiced by Steve Blum *Niko Bellic - Voiced by Michael Hollick *Roman Bellic - Voiced by Jason Zumwalt *Packie McReary - Voiced by Ryan Johnston *Trevor Philips - Voiced by Steven Ogg *Ron Jakowski - Voiced by David Mogentale *Rika Nonaka - Voiced by Melissa Fahn *Renamon - Voiced by Mari Devon *Henry Wong - Voiced by Dave Wittenberg *Terriermon - Voiced by Mona Marshall *Gideon - Voiced by Gideon Emery Neutrals *Adagio Dazzle - Voiced by Kazumi Evans *Tyson Latchford - Voiced by Adam J. Harrington *Aria Blaze - Voiced by Diana Kaarina *Sonata Dusk - Voiced by Maryke Hendrikse *Ray Boccino - Voiced by Joe Barbara *Tom Stubbs - Voiced by John Lantz Villains *Ray Bulgarin (Main Villain) - Voiced by Vitali Baganov *Mikhail Faustin - Voiced by Karel Roden *Frank Tenpenny - Voiced by Samuel L. Jackson *Akihiro Kurata - Voiced by Brian Palermo *Principal Cinch - Voiced by Iris Quinn *Julian Dawes - Voiced by Benito Martinez *Corpirate - Voiced by Geoff Ramsey *Harold "Stretch" Joseph - Voiced by Hassan Johnson Gallery Heroes 116697.jpg Guilmon (2).jpg CJsa.jpg Tree_Hugger_ID_S5E7.png Juniper Lee.jpg Crazautiz Halo 4 Luna Royal Guard Armor.jpg Phil Bell.png Lester Heists Update.jpg LuisFernandoLopez-TBOGT.jpg GayTony-TBOGT.jpg Principal_Celestia_-anything_else--_EG.png Vice Principal Luna EG1.jpg Char derek.png 170px-DaveNorton-GTAV.jpg List of Digimon Tamers episodes 13.jpg Niko-Bellic-558050-Talk-Page.jpg 3886_gta_iv.jpg PatrickMcreary-GTAV-next.jpg Trevor0.png Ron Jakowski.png Rika Digimon Tamers.jpg Renamon.jpg Henry Digimon Tamers.jpg Terriermon21.jpg Gideon Exo Survival AW.png Neutral Adagio Dazzle.jpg BFH Cast Tyson.jpg Aria Blaze.png Sonata Dusk thumb EG2.png RayBoccino-GTAIV (1).jpg 6055-gta-iv-the-lost-and-damned-thomas-stubbs.jpg Villains RayBulgarin-TBOGT.png 190px-MikhailFaustin-GTAIV.jpg Tenpenny6.png Akihirokurata20.png char_152340.jpg BFH Cast Dawes.jpg Corpirate.png TheLongStretch-GTA5-StretchKillsD.png Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline